Piercing Rain
by coldgazeproduction
Summary: Kira Albarn and Death the Kid were best friends until Kira went away. After so long, Kira forgot. But the young reaper didn't. Now Kira is at DWMA, aiming to get her weapon Akari to be a Death Scythe. With Kid suddenly in her life AND school, her personality takes a loop, surprising, well, everyone. Death the Kid x OC
1. Chapter 1

**CGP: Hello, all Soul Eater fans! This is my story, Piercing Rain! Hope you like it! I don't own Soul Eater!**

**Piercing Rain**

Prologue

_Never had he had so much fun. Spending three weeks with her was the best time of his life. He never wanted her to go, but she wanted to go back home. He let her go. But now he wants her back._

_Each day, you would hear children's shrieks of delight and see them run around playing games like Tag and Hide-and-Seek. They had so much fun. It happened in three weeks. Then, it stopped._

_One of the children was the most unusual. He had ebony hair with three horizontal white lines going around the left side of his skull. His eyes were two different tones in each eye, the outer ring a lighter yellow, the inner a darkish yellow._

_The other was unusual too. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulders that was put in a symmetrical ponytail. Her eyes were a dark scarlet color and her teeth were sharp like a shark's._

"_Kiddo-kun! I'm getting tired! And hungry!"_

"_One more game, Ki-chan? Please?"_

"_Kids! Time to eat!"_

"_Yay!"_

"_Aww…"_

_The two kids ran into the mansion to eat. After about 30 minutes, they were outside playing again. This went on for three weeks._

_(Three weeks later)_

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" Kid asked sniffling._

_Rachel, Kira's aunt, smiled and patted his head. "Sorry, Kiddo, but Kira misses her family back home."_

_Kira was staring at the ground as if she was just scolded. She murmured, "I'm sorry, Kiddo-kun…"_

_Kid sniffled. "I don't want you to go!" he wailed._

_Kira skated her foot on the gravel. "Me too, Kiddo-kun… But I want to see Maka again and I'm pretty sure she misses me. Please forgive me, Kid."_

_She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and finally allowed her tears to fall. Her silent sobs were muffled as she buried her head in his shoulder. "I don't want to go…" she murmured._

_Kid hugged her back just as tightly and buried his head in her shoulder as well, feeling his tears slip down too. "I'll miss you, Ki-chan."_

"_I will to, Kiddo-kun." She pulled away suddenly and took out a necklace. Kid stared dumbly at it._

_It was a silver color with a blue heart attached to it. On the back, it said:_

"_Keep this forever, Kiddo-kun, and don't lose it EVER! This is to remember me, so you won't forget! We're best friends for life!"_

_Kid looked at it and nodded rapidly. He gingerly took it._

_Kira gave him one last squeeze before she started heading to her aunt's car. She climbed in with a wave at him and she was gone. Just like that. Never again to be seen again._

Death the Kid darted up from his bed while yelling out, "Kira!"

Snapping out of his sleep, he took his time looking around the room and sigh, flopping back down in bed.

It was the third time he had had this dream. Each night, he would dart up from bed shouting her name but he was just alone in the dark in his room.

He rubbed his face and looked at the clock. 3:39. Groaning, he rolled over and closed his eyes again, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

**CGP: Oh ya. Kid might be OOC since I don't know how to do his character. ^_^' Well, I hoped you liked the prologue. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CGP: Only one review… *is currently in a depressed state***

**Kira: … *sweat drop* Um, well… Enjoy. Hey, at least give him/her some credit. He/she did review.**

_'Thoughts'_

_"__Singing"_

"Talking"

**Piercing Rain**

Chapter 1

_'Ugh… Another headache…. Great.' _Kira groaned and glared at the laughing moon above her. _Damn this heat._

Her feet echoed softly through the still night sky. Her dark brown hair blew in the brisk wind, whipping her face and her scarlet eyes. She grumbled again.

Finally, she found a café. Her stomach rumbled at the mere thought of delicious food. Contemplating on whether or not she should go in, Kira just shrugged and walked in. '_Hopefully Maka won't worry.'_

Music blasted from the stereos all around the restaurant as girls in certain uniforms hurried around to get in orders. The café was spacious with beige walls and picture frames hanging from said walls. The floors were carpeted with purple rugs and mats. People sat around at the most fancy wood tables and seats.

The waiters had different styled costumes. Some wore maid uniforms and others had on anime cosplay. A few of them had animal ears and fake tails.

_'So this is a cosplay café…' _Kira thought, catching every detail before her scarlet orbs landed on purple. The girl smiled.

"Hello there! I see that you are new here. Would you like a table?"

Kira smirked. This girl caught her interest. "Yes, I would appreciate that."

The girl giggled and led her to an empty table for two. But instead of standing up and asking what she wanted, the white haired girl sat right in front of the brunette. In a bored fashion, she rested her head on her hands and leaned forward.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Kira shifted. Man, this girl surely was weird… Who was she, really? She inspected the girl more closely. Her hair was the purest white, framing her face and falling slightly past her shoulders. Violet eyes were bright and a pretty color.

Her voice suddenly dispelled the thoughts. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

What kind of question was _that_? Of course she was a girl!

After seeing her face twist to a scowl, the girl laughed awkwardly and said, "Sorry! I was just wondering cuz…"

"I know." Kira growled.

"It's just… you're flat chested-"

"I KNOW I'M FLAT CHESTED! YOU DON'T NEED TO POINT IT OUT!"

"-and you do have short hair… It's quite believable."

Kira paused and sat back down from her outburst. She toyed with her short, dark brown hair and muttered, "I guess I can let it grow longer…" It only reached past her ears and barely met her chin. Maybe she can have it long and put it in a ponytail…

"So! Would you like something to eat?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "No, I'd rather starve to death in a café full of food."

The girl grinned. She held out her hand and said, "I'm Akari Kazumi!"

Kira mirrored her grin and took her hand, shaking it. "Kira Albarn. Nice to meet you!"

The next day, Kira went to see Akari again. They had grown to be friends yesterday that quick. The younger Albarn called to her sister, "Maka! I'm going somewhere with my friend! I'll be back by six!" Without letting her reply, Kira slammed the door and dashed to the café.

The loud music could be heard outside the restaurant. When she walked in, Akari seemed to be waiting for her, standing at the same place she was yesterday. They shared a hello and hug and went to their usual place.

"I've been wonder, Akari."

The maid looked at the brunette as she set down her food and drink.

"Are you a weapon?"

Akari grinned. Her fingers flashed and transformed into small claws. They were dangerously sharp and silver. Kira's red eyes widened. "Does that answer your question?"

"Awesome!" Kira nearly squealed. Finally, a weapon! She can finally attend Death Weapon Meister Academy!

"So you are a meister?"

"Yu-"

"Kazumi!" someone called behind them. Simultaneously they turned around to see who called Akari.

A girl, looking 18, ran up to the white haired waitress and squealed, "Kazumi-sama! The singers tonight have cancelled because their plane didn't come in on time! What're we gonna do!?"

Kira tapped her chin thoughtfully. Then she decided, "Hey, maybe someone here can sing the song?"

"B-but it's a duet!"

Akari grinned and said, "I got it handled." In one swift motion, Kira's wrist was within the weapon's hand and said girl was dragging her up to the stage. Surprised, Kira tried to resist but her grip was too firm.

The drummer guy looked questioningly as Akari pulled the poor meister's hand onto the stage, but shrugged it off and nodded to the equally confused guitarist.

The murmur in the crowd almost ceased after seeing them on stage. Some random kid called out, "Oi! Where the hell is the real singer?!"

Akari grinned and yanked the microphone out of its stand, wincing as it caused a loud screech. She placed it up to her mouth and replied to his rather rude exclaim, "Sorry, their plane got cancelled." Groans came from the audience but Akari continued, "_But,_ my friend and I are their replacements!"

"Did they approve of this?"

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh, no, not really. _But_ I know the lyrics and so does my friend, right, Kira?"

Jolting back to reality, Kira nodded through sweating bullets. She was too scared to even ask what the song was.

The drummer and guitarist began playing; slowly a sly grin came to her lips when she heard the familiar beat. Akari began singing first.

_"__Why am I always hit on the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left or from the right.__"_

Kira gulped and hoped for the best.

_"__I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the…__"_

_"__Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot.__"_

_"__You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not.__"_

_"__You had me at 'Hello', then you opened up your mouth.__"_

_""__And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!__""_

The beat suddenly got upbeat and the crowd started jumping up and down to it. Triumphantly grinning, the two sang together:

_""__Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips!_

_Stop your starin' at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you should use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_La, la, la…_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

_La, la, la…__""_

The crowd roared in cheers and applause. _'Dang, we must be good! And here I thought I couldn't sing!'_

_"__I guess you still don't get so let's take it from the top.__"_

_"__You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was 'Stop'__"_

_"__And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped-__"_

_""__You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips!_

_Stop your starin' at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you should use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_La, la, la…_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

_La, la, la…"_

Akari grinned back at her new partner and wagged a finger at a boy.

_"__What about 'no' don't you get?__"_

_"__So go and tell your friends__"_

_""__I'm not really interested!__""_

_"__It's about time that you're leavin'__!"_

_"__I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and-__"_

_""__You'll be go-o-one.__""_

_"__One.__"_

Kira held up one finger as an emphasis.

_"__Get your hands off my…__"_

_"__Two.__"_

Kira ticked off another finger as two.

_"__Or I'll punch you in the…__"_

_"__Three.__"_

And finally, the meister put up three fingers as she said that.

_"__Stop your staring at my… Hey!__"_

_""__Take a hint, take a hint!_

_I am not your missing link!_

_Let me tell you what I think._

_I think you should use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_Whoooaaaaa!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your starin' at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_La, la, la…_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..__""_

The music stopped and the crowd roared its approval. The drummer gave them a big smile and the guitarist smirked.

Akari waved at the audience and practically threw herself in it. They caught her (thankfully) and proceeded to carry her all the way to the back. Then they looked at Kira and motioned for her to jump in. After protesting and a little more encouragement, the brunette threw herself in the crowd. And totally regretted it.

Instead of landing in hands that would carry her gently to the back, the cold hard floor was the only thing that greeted her. Everyone 'ooh'ed at her and turned around, whistling as if she hadn't fell in the first place.

Rubbing her face, Kira glared at them and hissed, "What the hell?!"

**CGP: I don't own Soul Eater or "Take a Hint" by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies. Remember to review before you fav or follow! ^^**

**Kira: Review or your soul is mine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CGP: Heyo readers! We're here for an update!**

**Kira: *smirks* Thanks for all the favorites and follows.**

**CGP: So, let's get started!**

**Kira: Coldgaze does not own Soul Eater or anything other than her OCs!**

**WARNING: Perverted guy.**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Weapon"_

"Talking"

**Piercing Rain**

Chapter 2

Kira, hair now braided and reaching the end of her shoulder blades, shivered. Goosebumps traced over her skin as the wind blew briskly. Akari tsked beside her, waving a finger as if she did a no-no.

"You should've brought a jacket in the first place."

"Shut up!"

Kira's First Mission! The Illusionist's Tricky Moves and Weakness?

They trudged along in the deserted desert that was unusually cold. There was no longer a laughing sun in the sky, just a normal ball of gas providing light to the world. Kira nearly shuddered. It felt weird without it.

They were on their first mission from the Death Weapon Meister Academy: defeat whatever is causing all the villagers to be frightened out their skin. Unfortunately, it was north from Nevada so they were freezing their butts off even though they were in a desert which made no sense.

The brunette felt extra weight on her shoulders; stunned she turned at her weapon. Akari was plucking her gloves off with a sigh when she noticed her partner looking at her. "You need to stay warm, Kira." She sighed, dropping the gloves on Kira's head.

The meister glared weakly but took the gloves and coat. Her shivers ceased as soon as the coat was slipped on. Kira sighed, gladly accepted the weapon's furry, purple jacket and her equally purple mittens.

Soon, the tiny village appeared after long trudging through the unusually cold desert. From afar, it had small buildings and tumble weed blew over the sand. It was pretty lonely-looking and empty.

Kira grinned, running towards it. "I need warmth!" She shouted to the white haired weapon. Just as she got closer and closer to the village, the brunette tripped and fell flat on her face. Aggravated, she looked back up with her cheeks stuffed with sand. Ever so slowly it poured out her mouth.

Akari giggled and ran up to her, holding out a hand. Kira took it and pulled herself up, glaring at the box that had tripped her.

The box, in response, meowed and shuffled to them. They flinched, shocked that it moved, and Kira took a brave step toward it.

It meowed again and moved closer. A blur of orange was the only warning before Kira was thrown on the ground, an orange tabby cat standing on her chest with its tail waving. Kira stared at it blankly as it licked her cheeks and purred.

Akari tilted her head and walked up to them. She picked up the orange tabby and gently petted it. "A male cat here? In the middle of the desert?"

Kira sat up, using her hands to lean on, and inquired, "Why would he be in a box? Does he belong to someone?"

The weapon shrugged, smiling as the cat licked her cheek, and placed him down on the ground. "Let's get going. We need to get that Kishin Egg."

Kira nodded and patted the cat between the ears and stood up. Then she started walking briskly to the village, new found determination shining in her red eyes. Her braid bounced at every step she took. Akari was right beside her, trying to catch up to her, and the tabby was beside Akari, easily matching the smaller girl's footsteps.

The first step they took in the village, someone who had just walked out his home screamed in terror and fled back inside. Kira and Akari glanced at each other.

They started walking around until they heard munching and a swallow. They turned around quickly and Akari transformed into her weapon form in a flash of white.

It surrounded Kira's left hand and claws came from the knuckles. The light faded and Kira poised herself with her weapon in front of her face. The glove was pitch black with a purple emblem that was shaped like three claw marks and the claws jutting out the knuckles were the purest silver and gleamed dangerously at the enemy in front of them.

The Evil Human was holding a blue soul above his mouth, about to drop it in his mouth when he spotted the shining silver of the glove. He grinned, showing thin and dagger-like teeth, and he let go of the soul letting it float. He had oily, dark blue hair that clung to his pale face and his clothes were torn and baggy. His eyes were a disgusting color of brown.

"Well, well. What do we have here? DWMA students, coming here to kill me, correct?"

"Don't act so nonchalant about this! I'm here to take your soul, Jared the Illusionist!" Kira growled, running toward the man.

Jared tilted his head. His grin never left, only getting bigger as the meister approached. Right when she was about to slash him, she stopped suddenly, her eyes widening in fear.

_"Kira? Kira, what's wrong?!"_ Akari cried, her image flashing in the silver of the glove.

Kira's eyes darted everywhere, trying to block out what was in front of her face. But it went everywhere she looked. It was Akari, pale and crying blood.

"Kira! Why did you do that?!" the image roared, sounding demonic. "Why?!"

_"Kira! Kira, snap out of it! That's an illusion!"_

Cold metal scraped over her stomach. Kira screamed in pain and jolted back to reality. She tumbled back and fell on her bottom. She looked back at the Evil Human and saw a short dagger in his hands. She looked down at her stomach and gasped. A fairly big amount of blood was pouring out her stomach area and stained her clothes.

Kira shakily stood up, recovering slowly from what she saw, and growled. "I am not giving up! I will succeed my first mission and take your soul!"

"Oh? Are you so sure?"

Kira held her throat and grunted, shutting her eyes to try and block out the pain. Akari was in front of her, squeezing tightly around the brunette's neck and roaring, "STOP IT! JUST STOP! YOU WON'T WIN! YOU WILL NEVER EVER WIN!"

The cold metal attacked again, this time across her forehead. Blood dripped into her eyes and Kira howled in pain. She panted closing her eyes and calming her senses.

_"Kira! Rely on your senses!"_

Kira exhaled and relaxed. _'Akari's right. I just have to calm down. When he does that illusion, focus.'_

The illusion appeared, this time Akari is holding a knife. "WHY?! WHY, KIRA!"

"Why what?" Kira answered calmly, meeting the image eye to eye.

'Akari' flinched at how cool she acted and roared, "WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!?"

"Because, this is an illusion. I mustn't be afraid."

The illusion roared again, saying nonsense, and lunged to stab her. Kira calmly dodged it and the illusion shattered to pieces.

Jared was staring blankly at the meister, eyebrows furrowed. "Why…" he rasped, "How did you break my illusion?"

"Easy." Kira butted back. "You make the illusions to scare people so you can gain power and kill them for their soul. But I'm not someone you can easily kill. Akari!"

_"Right!"_

Kira ran up to the Evil Human but he vanished. Gritting her teeth, she looked around for him. A startled gasp came out her mouth when an arm wrapped around her torso and brought her toward a body. A revolting stench floated to her nose and she grimaced.

Jared traced his knife her arm and smirked as she tried to attack him. "Silly girl…" His arm tightened its grip and made sure she couldn't attack him.

She felt something slither up her leg and instantly regretted wearing a skirt like her sister.

_"Kira!" _Akari cried, trying to transform back.

Kira gritted her teeth and shuddered in disgust as Jared licked her neck and bit her earlobe none too gently. He smirked at her expression. His hand reached up-

He howled in pain and let go of Kira. "What in the name of hell just bit me?" he growled.

The orange tabby from before meowed at Jared and rubbed against his leg. The Evil Human stared down at the cat and whispered, flabbergast, "Simba? Is that you?"

The cat meowed again, looking up at him.

"Tabby, come back here! It's dangerous!" Kira called, stunned that the cat had just strolled in on their fight.

"Simba? No, that can't be you. Mom said you had died."

Kira's eyes widened. So that's why he was in a box! He was kicked out the house where Jared lived and was put in a box.

"Some cats look a lot like different cats. You can't be Simba." Jared was still muttering to himself.

The cat meowed again, purring loudly while rubbing his head on his leg.

Jared's eyes were clouded with doubt and confusion. This cat couldn't be Simba, the cat he loved ever so dearly but died. It can't be true. This can't be Simba. He looks a lot like him, but he's not Simba. But he acts just like what Simba would act like to him. Finally, he decided.

"Stop it! Stop it, you filthy cat! You aren't Simba, so stop acting like him! You just aren't!"

The knife plunged down; Kira and Akari gasped simultaneously. The cat's wail pierced through the air before it was cut short.

Kira stared at the now lifeless corpse of the orange tabby with mixed emotions. Confusion, anger, and horror. This man had just touched her inappropriately and killed his own cat. What the hell is wrong with him?!

Jared's pants filled the deadly silent air. He lifted his head and cackled. His eyes were insane and the blood on his face didn't help it at all. His whole body seemed to crack and something came out of it, like a butterfly coming out its pupa. Except this was more disgusting.

A huge serpent with brown scales and dark blue eyes sprouted out of the remains of Jared's human body and flicked its tongue at Kira. The brunette grimaced.

The whole scene shifted as well. Instead of a deserted village, they were in some sort of battlefield that was red and black mixed. The floor was the same too. Akari's image flashed on the weapon as she looked around.

_"The mood suddenly shifted…" _Akari said.

The serpent dove toward the meister and she jumped out the way. Kira watched as it struggled to get its teeth out the ground. The back was exposed.

_'This is my chance!' _Kira cheered mentally.

Instantly she sprinted to the serpent and jumped onto its back. Surprised, the beast jerked up, thus freeing its teeth, and turned its head to look at her. Its blue eyes narrowed.

What Kira was standing on shifted and caused her to wobble. She looked down with a confused look and gasped.

The head of Jared stared at her with a maniac grin and an arm shot out, grabbing her ankle. Kira grounded her teeth together and found out she was actually MELDING with the serpent.

Soon she was already knee-deep in the beast and the feeling wasn't pleasant. Akari gasped.

_"Kira, attack Jared!"_

Kira brought down the weapon on to the head of the Evil Human. The body shook and disintegrated in a flurry of black ribbons. What was left was a red soul.

Panting, Kira managed a grin.

_"We did it!" _Akari exclaimed, transforming back into her human form. She took the soul and stuffed it in a pouch at her hip.

The background shattered and fell in shards like glass. What was behind it was surprising.

They were in the middle of the village which was now filled with tourists and there was a laughing sun above them. In the distance, they could make out Death City. The desert wasn't cold anymore; it was super-hot from the sun.

The pair shared a confused glance. Was this all an illusion?

Shrugging, Kira walked to a random person and asked, "Is there a mirror around here?"

The person she tapped turned around and gasped. "Kira-chan!" she squealed, giving the girl a bone-crushing hug.

Kira choked in surprise. "A-aunt Rachel…?"

The woman released the meister and observed Akari. She tilted her head. "You enrolled in DWMA?"

The weapon grinned and nodded. "Yes, ma'am! I'm her weapon, Akari Kazumi!"

Rachel smiled and patted her head. Turning to her niece, she asked, "Was this your first mission?"

Kira replied with a nod.

"And you want to contact Lord Death?"

Nod.

"I haven't seen him in a while… Was it 13 years?"

Kira sweat dropped as her aunt thought. "Do you know where a mirror is then?"

The brown haired woman blinked out her thoughts and grinned. "Sure! Follow me!" She hummed a tune as she led the two toward the back of the village. The two sweat dropped but followed the happy-go-lucky Death Scythe.

Rachel looked around suspiciously and tiptoed behind a tent. Kira slumped her shoulders, embarrassed that she had an aunt that acts like that.

Soon, the woman was standing in front of a short mirror, posing. "Do I look fat in this cloak?"

Kira groaned, face palming. "Aunt Rachel, can you please leave? I don't want Lord Death to see this…"

Rachel grinned playfully and patted the girl's head, skipping off. The two watched her leave and Kira sighed in relief.

She puffed out a breath onto the mirror and scribbled the Death's Number. "42-42-564… When you want to knock on Death's door.."

The mirror rung and soon, Lord Death's familiar goofy mask came into view.

Kira smiled kindly and reported, "Meister Kira and Weapon Akari reporting from their first mission!"

"Hey hey hey! So how did it go?"

"It went well. Turns out, the area Jared was located in was just an illusion. It's near Death City and a pretty busy village. Also…"

"Also? Do tell."

"He murdered a cat. A cat that belonged to him."

"Murdered a cat that belongs to him?" the Reaper put a hand on his imaginary chin and stroked an imaginary beard. "Why would he do that?"

Kira scratched the back of her neck and replied, "Well, he said it looked like his cat but he kept denying until he stabbed it."

Lord Death hummed thoughtfully. "But, hey! At least you got your first Kishin Egg!"

"That's true," Akari piped in, "and Kira got a few scratched to remember it by."

When the weapon mentioned that, Kira traced the cut on her forehead and felt lightheaded. "I did lose a lot of blood, but not that much. His blade was short."

"Good job you two! 1 down, 98 to go!"

Kira grinned but when the mirror went to normal she frowned. _'So many more… Just how many deaths will I have to see?'_

**CGP: And…. Done! This concludes the Info Arc and begins the Anime Arc! *cheers***

**Akari: Yay! *waves flag***

**Kira: Hurrah.**

**CGP: Cheer up!**

**Kira: I can't… Tabby's death…**

**CGP: Hakuna Matata.**

**Kira: What?**

**Akari: It means forget about the past and think about the future.**

**Kira: Really?**

**CGP: Yep! Just forget about it! Tabby knows you care for him so you'll be fine! He's in cat heaven with cats that'll love him!**

**Kira: … I guess so.**

**CGP and Akari: REVIEW OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**

**Kira: Character descriptions will be on CGP's profile and if you have any questions, PM or say it in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CGP: Hello, people of fanfiction!**

**Kira: This chapter did kind of do a time skip. Sorry.**

**Akari: The Kishin Eggs before this chapter were boring!**

**Kira: I thought I told you to stay home!**

**Akari: I didn't want to. It's boring there! Soul and Maka aren't there! Coldgaze-chan doesn't own Soul Eater or "Me against the World" by SuperchicK or "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore!**

**Kira: Hey! I was going to say that!**

**Akari: Beeeeeeee! ;P**

**Kira: Why you! *tackles Akari***

**CGP: Uh… Just like what Akari said. See ya!**

"Talking"

_"Weapon"_

_'Thoughts'_

_"__Singing__"_

**Piercing Rain**

Chapter 3

Kira easily evaded the monster's swipe and jumped in the air, her weapon above her head. She grinned, flashing shark like teeth. Red flames were shooting out her shoes to hold her up.

The monster in front of her roared loudly and swung his fist at her. The brunette stuck out her tongue, boosting her wavelength to her shoes to dodge it.

"Sorry, Fallen, but your soul is mine!"

The creature growled deeply at her, its tiny black eyes glaring at her, and raised its arms. The leaves on its body rustled and exploded.

Kira squeaked and flew out the way. Smoke covered the area. Akari's image came in on the silver of the glove.

_"Did that thing just explode itself?"_

"I think so- SHIT!"

Kira flared her shoes in order to fly backwards as leaves pelted her from the smoke. They reminded her of autumn leaves. They were sharp and scraped up her body. She winced when one cut her forehead.

A loud, menacing roar came from the smoke and Kira was suddenly punched to the ground. The impact made a crater under Kira's body into the ground.

The brunette's eyes widened and blood flew out her mouth.

_"Kira, are you all right?" _Akari asked, flashing again on the weapon.

Struggling to sit up, the girl wiped her mouth and croaked, "Of course I am. I would never get hurt that bad to a weak Evil Human like this thing. Just surprised me."

Kira smirked at the monster and shouted, "Do that again, Fallen! I would like to be punched again!"

The creature tilted its head. Then it gave her a dagger smile and swung its fist at her. Kira snickered, raising the weapon above her face. When its fist reached her the blades sunk into the flesh of the beast.

Fallen roared in pain and retracted its arm to look at the wound. At that moment, Kira was at its face in a second with a grin.

She slashed the weapon down diagonally on the beast. It vanished with another roar in black ribbons. All that was left of Fallen was its Kishin Egg.

Kira's Sister! Maka Albarn failed to make her weapon a Death Scythe?

Akari transformed and sighed contently, using her soul wavelength to hold her up in the air as well. She grabbed the soul and stuffed it in the pouch that had other Kishin Eggs in it too. "Our 84th soul! Good job, Kira!"

Kira put her hands behind her head and grinned a carefree grin. "Haha, thanks, Akari!" she replied, "But I have to thank you as well. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far."

They walked to a nearby window and Kira exhaled on it. She wrote swiftly on the clouded glass, muttering, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door…"

The window rung like a mirror two times before Lord Death appeared on the screen.

"Hey, guys!" the Reaper greeted cheerfully as always.

Kira saluted and said, "Meister Kira and W-"

"And Weapon Akari!" Akari squeaked, saluting.

"How did it go? Did you get the soul?" Lord Death pressed, curious.

"Weren't you watching?" Kira tilted her head.

Lord Death shook his head and said, "I was watching your sister when you called."

"Really? I heard she was trying to get her final soul. How is she doing?"

"She's not doing all too well." Lord Death replied, looking to the corner of his mirror.

Kira was instantly pressing her face to the window, trying to look into his mirror to see her sister. Lord Death calmed her down and said, "Now, now. Come to the Death Room if you want to watch."

After Lord Death hung up, Kira tried to run there but Akari snatched her ear and dragged her the other way. "No, Kira. We have to go to work."

"But but but-"

"No buts. Now let's go."

* * *

_"__They say don't try to change the world, you're just a girl_

_So it's me against the world today!_

_I'm gonna do it my own way!_

_And though nobody understands_

_I'm going to make a one girl stand!__"_

Kira relaxed, watching her partner sing on stage and sighed, putting more weight on her hand. Her head tilted before it fell on the table. The brunette huffed and whined, "I'm bored!"

"Hey, Kira!"

Hearing the familiar voice, her head jerked up. Her eyes widened and she dashed out her seat. She tackled her sister, an imaginary puppy tail wagging. "Hi, Maka!" she squeaked.

Maka smiled and pushed her off, standing up. Kira stood up quickly and asked, "Did you get it? Did you make Soul a Death Scythe? Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Soul grumbled, stepping out from behind his meister. "Turns out the soul I ate wasn't a witch soul."

"What?! So you failed?!"

The two nodded.

"And I was going to be the coolest weapon in the academy!" Soul growled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kira winced in sympathy. "Ouch. So what brought you here? To see your little sis?"

Maka rubbed her head and looked around. Then she replied, "That and I wanted to check this place out. The food here is good, right?"

Kira nodded a mile a minute. "Yup! So is the music! We have a karaoke set now so if you want to sing, just ask that DJ over there." She pointed a guy that was wearing purple headphones, staring at a piece of paper.

A tap on the brunette's shoulder made her spin around. A boy with short, black hair and pale blue eyes stood there shoving a piece of paper in her face. Blue headphones were on his ears. "These are other songs people want to sing. Make sure you check each and every one of them." Then he walked away.

"Uh… who was that, Kira?" Maka asked.

"Hm? Oh, that was Rick. He's that kid in our class that always has those headphones on and doesn't ever take them off. I wonder what he listens to and how he can hear anything around him." Kira replied causally without turning around.

"Surprise!"

Suddenly, something tackled to her to the ground. Kira squeaked and dropped the laminated paper, looking at who tackled her. It was a girl with short, white hair that reached past her ears and lavender eyes. She had fake cat ears on her head. It was none other than Akari Kazumi.

"Akari, can you please get off me? I'm looking at the list." Kira said blandly, red eyes showing no emotion but amusement.

Akari whined, "Can you sing a song for your sister? Pwease?"

"Akari, I don't know what to sing though."

"How about…" Akari leaned down and whispered the song into her ear.

The brunette paused, deciding it, and looked at the piece of paper. The song wasn't on there. So maybe she could. After all, Maka did like the band.

Kira sighed and agreed. Akari cheered, climbing off her and ushered her to the DJ. Maka and Soul watched in curiosity.

"Let the Flames Begin by Paramore."

"Name?"

"Kira Albarn."

The DJ grinned. "The popular Kira singing? Your fans will go insane."

Rolling her red eyes, she mirrored his grin and stepped on stage. The crowd paused in their chatter to see who it was. Boys instantly started fawning over her.

"Kira-chan's gonna sing again!"

"She's so awesome~!

"Go Kira!"

She rolled her eyes again, Kira grabbed the microphone and nodded to Rick, the drummer, and Derick, the guitarist who played the first time she sung with Akari.

They nodded back and started playing her requested song. After waiting a few moments, Kira began singing.

_"__What a shame we all became…_

_Such fragile broken things._

_A memory remains,_

_Just a tiny spark._

_I give it all my oxygen,_

_To let the flames begin_

_To let the flames begin._

_Oh glory!_

_Oh glory!__"_

Maka smiled as her sister sang. _'She knows me too well. This is my favorite band after all.'_

_"__This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down!_

_This is what will be oh glory!__"_

Akari grinned and waved her hands in the air. Kira rolled her eyes at her partner's enthusiasm.

_"__Somewhere weaknesses are strength_

_And I'll die searching for it._

_I can let myself regret, such selfishness,_

_My pain and all the trouble caused._

_No matter how long,_

_I believe there is hope_

_Buried beneath it all and…_

_Hiding beneath it all and…_

_Growing beneath it all and…_

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down!_

_This is how we'll sing it!_

_This is how we'll stand when,_

_When they burn our houses down!_

_This is what will be oh glory…__"_

Soul crossed his arms with a smirk. "Kira's pretty good at singing. Is she working here as a singer or something?"

"Nope." Akari shook her head. "She comes here for the food and sometimes to sing. They do give money to her and try to persuade her to work her but she declines. She has Kishin Eggs to hunt."

_"__Reaching as I sink down into light…_

_Reaching as I sink down into light…__"_

"Are you sure? Kira sings better than Maka and she's younger!"

"Shut up, Soul! Maka-CHOP!"

_"__This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down!_

_This is how we'll sing it!_

_This is how we'll stand when,_

_When they burn our houses down!_

_This is what will be oh glory!__"'_

The song ended and once again the crowd roared in applause, cheers, and whistles. Kira grinned and waved, walking back to the group. "So how was it?"

"Good job, little sis!" Maka snatched her and gave her a rough noogie which made her squeal in protest.

After Kira freed herself, Soul grinned and said, "That performance was cool." Kira gave him the same grin back.

She rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I hope you can catch up to us quickly. Though I might make Akari a Death Scythe before you…"

Maka's cheeks puffed out. "Don't remind me…" she muttered.

"Hey, now! All you have to do is try, right?" Akari tilted her head, "Maybe you can follow in your mom's footsteps and beat Kira!"

"Hey, whose side are you on? Don't you want to be a Death Scythe?!"

"Yeah, of course! But I'm just encouraging them!"

Soul and Maka shared a glance as the two in front of them bickered like a normal day. Maybe they could get past them two. They had work and they argue too much.

**CGP: And I'm done! How was it? Please review!**

**Kira: CGP was guessing that Maka likes Paramore. She doesn't know.**

**CGP: Shut up.**

**Kira: Nah.**

**Blair: Nyah~ Hello dear readers! Please review, favorite, or follow this story if you like it! If you have any questions, just say it in a review or PM Coldgaze-chan~!**

**Kira: Who the hell are you?!**

**CGP: *sweat drop* Uh... Anyway, Rick and Derick were the ones who played Take a Hint in chapter 1. Rick is a weapon and Derick is his meister.**


End file.
